


Illinois' scars

by Cuddleswritesstuff



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddleswritesstuff/pseuds/Cuddleswritesstuff
Summary: I haven't writen anything in a very long time, and i wanted to write something that's been on my mind.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Illinois' scars

It's dark out in the forest you and Illinois are in. Illinois got a tip from the locals in a nearby town about an old artifact in a cave deep in the forest. 

You've known Illinois for only a few months, but it feels like an eternity after the long adventures you two been on. Dodging danger at every turn, running from cults that hide themselves in caves, and getting stuck in traps that neither of you seen. How lucky you were when you ran into him at the monkey heaven cave.

Illinois had somehow gotten a map from an antique shop owner in the town that knew more about the artifact than most others. He probably got it by flirting with the lonely owner, promising them to a date of some sort. You guys decided to set up camp when you close to the old cave, saving energy for whatever ever could be inside it. Illinois tucked the map in his bag, taking off his shirt and putting it in the bag as well.

You looked at his back. It was littered in scars, some bigger than others. Some even looked fresher. You reached out to trace them, but pulled your hand away. You thought it might be a little weird to run your hands across his back like that.

"You like what you see, doll?" He said with a smirk. You don't know why he calls you doll, but it always makes you blush nevertheless .

"Maybe I do." You answered. You can't tell, but it seemed like he blushed in the dim lighting in the tent. You chuckled as you reached towards him again, this time actually touching his back.

He shivered by your sudden touch, but didn't pull away. You traced your fingers along the scars, almost connecting them like they're made to create a picture. 

"How did you get so many scars, Illy? I thought you were 'Mr. Perfect'." You asked as your fingers danced across a particularly long scar. He went silent for a moment and you thought that you might have upset him by asking. 

"I've been on a lot of adventures, I've been in a lot of trouble. I wasn't always 'Mr. Perfect' when I first started. I messed up, fell down, hurt myself trying to help others, got hurt by the ones I thought I could trust. These scars are just reminders for why I should leave people before we get too close. I don't want to hurt again."

You sat there quietly, not sure how to respond to him. You looked at his face just to see sadness in his eyes. 

"Would it hurt if I left you? I don't want to leave another reminder on your body." You askes. Not that you had the thought of ever leaving him, but if it meant that he would be safer like that, so be it. 

He sat there, not facing you. Not making a sound as if saying anything would make you pull away from him. He finally faced you and said 

"I think it would be the worst pain I would ever have to deal with if you left me. I know what I just said, about leaving people, but you are different. I never met someone who is so brave, kind, and kinda dumb for the things you do. And I love that about you. I don't think I'll ever meet someone like you again. I want you in my life, even if it means another scar on my body." He turned towards you and smiled. His eyes soften as he gently cups your face. His hands are rough and warm, but comforting. You leaned in and kissed him gently, pulling aways just a little after.

He pulled you back and kissed you again. It wasn't rough or full of passion, but soft, as if he would break you if he tried to kiss you harder. You parted after what felt like forever, pressing your foreheads together.

" I promise to make sure that not one more scar is made on your body, Illy."


End file.
